dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Archangels
Archangels are the seven oldest angels in all of Creation and the first angels created by God. Archangels are the most powerful angels in all of Creation. They are, in order by age, Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Uriel, Azazel, and Azrael. History TBA Characteristics TBA Powers and Abilities The Archangels currently with the exception of Azrael are shadows of their former selves. After expending a colossal amount of power to repair all of Creation from the damage done by the Holy War, the Archangels were reduced to being only slightly stronger than the deities created by the Elder Gods. According to Dagon, the Archangels in their primes wielded massive and overwhelming amounts of power which surpassed the Dragon Gods and Cosmic Deities. That isn't the case as of now. Archangels *Lucifer/KETER/QLIPPAH *Michael/HOD *Raphael/CHOKMAH *Gabriel/YESOD *Uriel/GEVURAH *Azazel/DA'AT *Azrael/BINAH Trivia *The level of power the Archangels used to wield as drawn from DC/Vertigo. *All of the Archangels names as known by the Primordials were loosely drawn from the nodes of the Sefirot in Kabbalah. **Lucifer is KETER. KETER, meaning Crown, is the first of the nodes of the Sefirot and is the Divine Will to Create. The Infinite Light of God. This ties into her title as the Morningstar and Light Bringer as well as her status as the first Archangel. Her other name as QLIPPAH is a reference to her title as The Devil the origin of the evil of man. KETER in Kabbalah is governed by Metatron. **Michael is HOD like his mythical counterpart who governs HOD which is splendor. My reasons for this is his name means "Who is like God?" **Raphael is CHOKMAH which is Wisdom unlike in actual Kabbalah in which he governs TIFERET. The reason for him being CHOKMAH is due to one of his titles in Abrahamic Myth being the Archangel who governs wisdom and healers. **Gabriel is YESOD like her counterpart in Kabbalah representing Foundation. As she is the Messenger Archangel and the Voice of God, Gabriel, like her mythical counterpart, is a master communicator and helped set the foundation for the unity of the Supernatural World much like the Abrahamic Gabriel set the foundation of unity between God and Man. **Uriel is GEVURAH which governs Severity and Strength. This is due to him being attributed as the Angel of the Sun and his fanon version having power over stars and flames. Flames represent power which can be attributed to strength. **Azazel is DA'AT. DA'AT is the Sefirot Node which emerged in after the publication of the Sefer Yetzirah. DA'AT represents Knowledge which fits Azazel's tendency to study the Miracle System and Sacred Gear. **Azrael is BINAH. BINAH is the node representing Understanding. As the Archangel who represents Death, Azrael understands how precious life is more than anyone else. BINAH is also the feminine aspect that gives birth to understanding that returns one to God which is a reference to her role as the Archangel of Death in which she reaped souls and guided them to Heaven. *All of the Archangels have had interactions with Issei at least once either directly or indirectly. **Of the Seven, Azazel and Azrael are the closest to Issei. Some speculate that this is due to the fact that they can relate to Issei as he is a twin sibling much like Azazel and Azrael. Category:Canon Angels Category:Fanon Angels Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Delete